


Rendezvous

by FANTASTAR



Series: Soul Eater is Rated R [2]
Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: Never interrupt study sessions by Collin.Collin x Grim





	Rendezvous

“Captain! Hnnn Captain! Huaah!”

Collin lowers himself over Grim, tightly clenching what little he could with the carpet. The reaper twisted and arched underneath him, utterly enjoying the dominating meister.

“Oh wow! Captain! L-Look!” Grim’s arm’s around Collin’s neck barely stayed due to the meister’s hasty thrusting. He reluctantly looks down and god he wish he didn’t. His cock twitched from the messy sight. Grim’s small, lithe yet toned form taking in his cock.

His stomach churned. So tight. So good. Never has Collin felt so lost with words. A loss of sense. Emotions. Just pounding the reaper on the ground.

“Captain~!”

A deeper thrust.

“Uah! C-Captain!”

A bite. A suck. A nibble.

“Captaaain, I’m cumming~!”

The fingers scratched at Collin’s back and dragged down, leaving the meister to shake from the stinging pain. He rolls his hips, hearing and feeling the stickiness of his cock grind inside. A hand drops down and Grim smiles perversely at the panting meister.

“Hehh~! I want... your babies~!” He says, placing a hand on his taut stomach. 

That was it.

Collin thrusts himself completely inside, cum spurting in almost violently inside the twitching ring of muscles. Grim moans loudly, happily taking in his Captain while orgasming himself. All of it! All of it~!

“Y-You’re the best... so wonderful...” Collin pays no mind to Grim’s nonsensical repetition, simply kissing the reaper deeply before parting their lips.

“Now. Never interrupt me from studying again, ever,” Collin says.

“Of course~” Grim lies.


End file.
